Hand me down Visions
by TooMuchLoveforEdward
Summary: What if you were related to Alice and had powers, too? Of course you'd want to help with her past! ONESHOT!


Um'k, here's just a oneshot! A little insight of the torture Alice went through. REVIEW!

"What do you mean?" Kurt's voice was skeptical.

The only thing I did was snort at him. Rolling his eyes, he threw an arm over my shoulder, "It won't be that bad, just a little trip to a closed _mental intuition_." He told me like it was no big deal. Maybe for him, but I was shaking even under all the layers I had on. The five story building loomed above us like a bad omen; it was a sign of death to me and my family. Kurt knew this and brought me to face my fears. Of course, I haughtily objected but he insisted on taking me. At night of all times. Geez, sometimes I think he wanted to frighten me. Instead of us going alone, I invited my great great-great first cousin and her husband. She died here; no, she's not a ghost but a vampire just like her hubby. Actually, I liked both of them very much, it comforted me that they're going to be here.

"Where are they?" I fretted as silently as possible.

Kurt shrugged, "Like the hell- oh, there they are!" he turned around and pointed behind us.

The bright yellow 911 turbo Porsche pulled aside and parked by the curb. It seemed like a shining beacon that would save us from the impending doom. Alice's spiked short inky black hair bobbed out of the passenger side and she raced in a blur over to me, grasping me in the biggest bear hug. I didn't even thing her tiny frame could have that much strength. Her tall, blond lengthy husband, Jasper, smoothly slinked out of the car. Coming towards us slowly, he held back from his full vampire speed. From what Alice told me, Jasper had very little self control for his blood lust. That didn't bother me much; Alice could control him.

"Let's go," her order was somber as she was trying to remember.

Grabbing my hand, Kurt brought me closer into his arms - Jasper had a similar hold on Alice. The door was locked by a rusty set of padlocks, Alice's hand easily crumbled them into dust. My breath hitched as she opened the door, but then felt calmed. "Thanks Jasper," I murmured as we went through the doorway.

"No problem, Blair," his voice was like silk.

Kurt's arms held me tight as the door clanged close behind us and there was darkness, even more than the outside.

Alice voice came from no where, "I remember this place," it sounded like she was far away, not in the physical way, "Just a little. Like the blue color of the walls..." she trailed off.

"Anybody think to bring a flashlight?" I asked.

"I got one," Kurt stopped, "Hold up a second, guys."

While he stopped and dug around in his pockets, I felt a frozen hand on my cheek. I jumped and was relaxed be a gentle coo from the nearest vampire. There wasn't any indicator of their movements; they were so quiet and stealthy. If there were any ghosts, I don't even think they could hear the Cullens. A light flicked on and zoomed in on Alice. Her pupils didn't move, they didn't react to the light. Jasper came up behind her and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. "Blair," Alice waved a delicate hand in the air, "Have you had any strange feelings lately?" This question was unexpected and I didn't quite know how to answer.

"What do you mean?" I repeated Kurt's earlier pointless question for her.

We began walking again, slowly now as the floor was becoming more uneven.

"Like have you been having odd sensations when you touch an object or have little spells when you are in a certain place?" she made it a little more clearer.

Brooding over the subject, I shook my head, "No, not really. Why?"

"This place," she spat, "Brings back just a handful of rather unwelcome memories. Remember when I told you I had special talents before I became a vampire?" There was no need to hold anything back from Kurt, he knew pretty much everything that I did. Twice Alice had informed me that she could 'see' things, most from the future or at least extremely recent past. Like how she saw me meeting her in the mall one day. And then it happened, only a bit differently from how she seen it. Nodding, I widened my eyes to try and see around me better. The light was moving up and down from Kurt's walking movements; it was tough to see. The dust that was being stirred up in the air making me want to choke, it was hard not to gasp.

"Yes," I bit my lip.

She gave me a thumbs up, "Awesome! Anyways, since your part of the Brendon family and a girl," she took quite an unneeded breath, "You should have a hand-me-down power, at the very least."

Kurt was surprised and it rang through the empty hall, "Seriously?"

"As far as we can think, yes," she smiled.

"You know, it could turn out to be quite a good thing," Jasper piped up, "Depending on your power and if you actually have one of course."

It was nuts, thinking that I could have something that she had. A power. Some weird stuff did happen once and a while, but not that often. Sometimes freaking feelings came over me, but they didn't last that long. Mostly it was just double vision and stuff that I thought was normal because it happened to me all of my life. I explained these things to all of them then and Jasper gave Alice a look I couldn't explain. I tripped but Kurt was there to keep me from falling. When I looked back up, a blinding light glared in my eyes and I thought Kurt and dropped the flashlight or something. Quickly, it went away and I could see the hallway wasn't dirty and grimy anymore. No more cracks or dusty, spider webbed walls. There were actually other people there, mostly dressed the same. All in tan except for a few that were in dark blue. Then it faded back into the scene with my friends. Alice was staring at me, as if she knew something. I realized my breath was gasping and it hurt.

"Blair?" Kurt whispered in my ear, afraid.

"Yeah, I'm okay," my chest heaved.

Jasper came closer and waves of tranquility ran through me. Thank goodness. "What did you see?" Alice question carefully, I saw that we had stopped.

"The past I think," I said without knowing it until the words fell from my mouth, "The guards were in deep blue."

"How did you know?" she corked an eyebrow.

"Saw it," I whimpered, it was all very disturbing.

Sighing, she placed a hand on Jasper's chest and stared up at him. They seemed to be commutating silently, I couldn't even hear the vibration of their vampire speech. Kurt's lips pressed down against my sienna colored hair murmured something I didn't understand. It could have been an 'Oh my god' , but I'm not sure. Wind blew and the old building shook, dust streaming down from the ceiling. Their pace was quick as they picked up again, it was hard for the humans to keep up but somehow we managed.

"The past, eh?" Alice had that far away quality again.

"Yeah," I pressed myself to Kurt as we passed through a tight space.

After being quiet for a moment, there came a, "Tell us everything you saw."

With a brief whimper, I stubbed my toe on a loose tile, "There was a clean, bright light. I thought Kurt must have dropped the flashlight without meaning to and it was in my eyes. Then the hallway was different, newer I guess you could say. People in tan were milling around with the others in the deep blue. I just kind of guessed the blue was meant for the guards and tan was the patients."

"Oh," Kurt's mouth formed perfectly. Silence followed, it was sort of eerie. Catching sight of boarded up doors, I could barely see numbers on them. And little window holes with bars. It scared me, to think that Alice lived in this hell hole. Must have been unbearable.

"Makes sense," she mulled over my words, "I remember the guards in blue and that the walls were blue. But nothing else, at least not right now."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked no one in peculiar.

I smirked to myself, "Pretty much."

"Better than expected," she answered, too.

You know what's funny? How much of a bother floors could be. Whether they were perfectly level or broken into pieces. Tripping was a terrible habit, formed when I was small. Sometimes I did it on purpose, not so much anymore. Defiantly not this time, when I did it again. A really sucky time to fall, somehow Kurt's arms let go of me. My eyes snapped closed and my arms flew out to brace myself from the pain of the fall. But I never hit the ground, I slowly opened my eyes to see the floor centimeters away from the tip of my nose. Two cold arms were supporting me, Jasper was fast. "Just like Bella," he sighed but Alice only giggled. I wondered who Bella was but then remembered hearing something faintly about her: the human girlfriend of Alice's brother, Edward. He set me back up on my feet and I gave him a huge grateful smile. Jasper patted me on the back lightly.

"Whoa, there," Kurt hurried over, "Sorry, I didn't mean to let go of you."

"Shush up, I'm fine," I pressed my lips to his.

"Yeah, she's okay-" Alice started talking but stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes unfocused and Jasper was at her side instantly, taking her by the shoulders and gently supporting her. Was she having a vision? It seemed like it. A few seconds later, she was back in full force and smiling. Too happy she seemed, it horrified me. "This is going to be majorly exciting!" she squealed, almost hurting my ears.

"Ahem, do we want to know?" Jasper cleared his throat.

She shook her head fast, so fast I couldn't see her facial features, "No! No! No! No! I'm not telling!" the voice she sang it in was freaky, like a child.

"Something about me?" that popped out.

"Yes," she gushed but covered her mouth quickly and her eyes widened, "WHOOPS!"

I laughed without being able to help it and Kurt's chest puffed out because he was chuckling. Same went for Jasper and even Alice - who stood leaning against Jasper, copying me. After we got ourselves under control, they started off again. Suddenly, she halted in front of a large doorway that was closed off. Her hands moved swiftly and all the boards fell to the floor; Jasper moved her out of the way and went first. The look on her face was more of a pout than a glare, but it was funny. Still in front of us, she went in next, then me and Kurt last. This I didn't mind, I surely didn't want to be last. Ugh.

The room held a musty smell and there were random things littered in the floor. Papers, I saw some forks as well as three bashed metal trays. In the corner there was another door, that's where the vampires were headed. Alice gasped and she spun around elegantly on her heel, "Blair, come here for a second." Instead of waiting for me to make my way over, she hurried and threw me up into her arms before running back to the door. "Touch the handle," she instructed as I was put back on the ground and I reached out a hand. My fingers brushed the knob and I felt shock waves go through me. Like I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket. Without another thought I pulled back and my teeth were chattering. One of Alice's hands landed on my shoulder while the other one was rubbing circles into my back.

"Calm down, it's okay. Jazzy, a little help here," her voice was liquidy soft, "What did you feel?"

He answered for me while helping me remain tranquil, "Electrical shocks."

Absentmindedly, I nodded my head.

"Wow, this is the place," she shivered even though nothing could be cold compared to her icy skin.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Jasper came close and turned Alice away from me. This gave Kurt the chance to check on me; I could see the naked panic in his brown eyes. Brushing back his light brown hair, I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Grabbing me and hoisting me up in his arms, he kissed me back all the harder. Now, above all else, I felt incredibly safe. Not because of the fact that vampires were near by -though that certainly helped- but Kurt had been securely in his arms made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Want to stop or go further?" Jasper looked down at his huddled wife.

"Like I came this far to stop now. Blair might help me to remember the forgotten," the robotic quality of her tone wasn't normal.

It must have took all her focus not to crush the knob as she turned it to open the door; she was shaking with fright. Kurt shined the light on what was behind the door and hit a wall. A brick wall someone had put up to keep people out. Did that mean something bad was on the other side, something that people didn't want others to know about? "Guess this means we have to stop now," Kurt seemed disappointed.

"Aw hell no!" Alice shrilly shouted and kicked the wall. At the same time her foot hit the wall, it crumbled and all the bricks fell apart. Whether this was because of her vampire strength or the sucky mortar, Alice headed in all the same. Her head went down, the light revealed there were steps leading low. Holy crap, that wasn't good. Silently, Jasper looked to us and I felt empowered before he too was gone. Kurt could bring up the rear again because I was going next. The strongly moldy smell choked me nose, I gagged a few times as did Kurt. The quietness of the staircase was unnatural, thank goodness we had a flashlight. The vampires didn't need it, their vision at night was exceedingly greater than ours. I could only barely make out Jasper's bright green shirt in the distance, this forced me to bark, "Wait up!"

Soon, we came to them again, they had stopped right at the bottom of the stairs. The sound of water dripping greeted us, that would explain the moldy smell. Somewhere, a dim blue-ish light shone, and it bounced off the water on the ground. Even walking through about two inches of water, their feet made no noise. "This is weird," Kurt muttered, "Why would there be a water line sewer under the hospital?" I shrugged, still in his arms. Clearing her throat, Alice spoke, "They wouldn't to have free or at least nearly free water for when they did their experiments." This statement caused me to shiver and then the tunnel changed. It was brighter, there were lights hanging from the low ceiling. Some chairs were lined up on either side, with straps on the arm rests. Down at the far end, I could make out something that looked like shower stalls. Someone was screaming, in horrible pain; the vision ended and I was being shaken.

"Blair! Blair! It's okay, it's okay," I opened my eyes to see Kurt looking worried, he was standing over me.

My breath was coming in tiny shallow gasps, was I hyperventilating? "What happened?" I whispered.

"You fainted and then started shriek," Jasper told me, my eyes widened.

My voice was hoarse, "They did terrible things down here."

"The showers," Alice sounded like a lost child, "They made to take a cold shower before they actually started in on you. Trying to release the evil from your body, to make you sane again. Only it made you worse," there came a light pant, she was remembering.

Seeming to remember I was laying in the water, Kurt helped me up. My back was all wet and I was freezing cold. She knew about the showers, or was reminded of them. I can't believe I was screaming and had fainted. Nothing like that had ever happened. I mean, sometimes like before I would touch thing and get odd feelings, but never faint. This place was crazy. Was is possible that anyone could have survived this in it's prime? I shuddered and felt a kiss being placed on my cheek. A sensation of content washed over me, taking away all the torment for a time. I gave a grin to Jasper, who nodded his head at me.

"At the far end on the tunnel, there's a metal door," I turned to Alice, "I think that's where they did it."

She pursed her lips, "I think you're right. It makes sense for it to be underground."

Kurt was confused, "What are you talking about?" he looked over to Alice's pixie form, then to the honey blonde, "What's 'it'?"

"Shock treatments," everyone told him, he gaped.

"Are you serious? You mean where they electrified you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, the insane bastards."

"I've had peace with my past a long time ago, I just want to know a little more to give me some closure. I already have some just from meeting you, Blair," her smile lit up the room, "Even more now, though."

"I love to help, it helps me, too," I gave her a returning grin.

Grave faced, Jasper went first, treading through the water up ahead. Alice fell back to be beside me. Sending Kurt a look, I flicked my head at Jasper. He got the hint; soon I had time alone with Alice. "Sometime, you'll have to come up to Forks," she cheerfully invited, "We'd have a lot of fun! I really think you'd like Bella." Nodding, I knew what she meant. I liked spending time with her, I was the only real blood related family she had. Or at least knew about her - knew everything. It was a wonderful feeling just to be close, I'm pretty sure she felt the same way. "Did you see it already?" I asked, wondering.

"Actually..." she trailed off, "That's what I saw earlier!"

"Oh really?" my voice raised an octave out of pure happiness.

"YES!" she boomed and pranced over more graceful than any dancer to hug me.

Hugging her back, I giggled, "Even though some of the finds are disturbing, I love being here with you!"

"Aw, thanks!"

Just as I was about to reply, the boys' voices rang out, "Blair!" Kurt called as Jasper called Alice. We briefly looked at each other before she lifted me up in her arms and sped over to the newly found metal door. It was right where I said it would be, although it was chained closed. Like that made any difference to them; before Alice could lay a hand on the chains, Jasper already had whole door tore open. Again, Kurt out the light in there and I could see something taking shape. There were a whole bunch of rusty things, that much I could really tell. No water leaked through, it was a step up. Still going first, Alice glided in while I scurried behind her. Something was in her hand, I heard a beeping noise, "Rosalie? Are you there?" she spoke into something. The beep answered her, "Yep, right here. Do you have the numbers?" It was a cell phone I figured out, like one of those walkie talkie ones. How awesome.

"It wasn't on the blueprints, they have a hidden basement type thing," Alice informed the woman on the other side.

"So you and Esme were right," the satiny voice replied.

"Uh-huh," Alice was nodding, "573 84290."

There was silence for a moment, "It won't work."

"What won't work?" I questioned.

"We're trying to get the power back on so you can see," she sighed, "And we'll be able to find the files."

"Oh," was my simple answer.

The boys were inside now, Jasper was over farther than I could see.

"Did you try hacking for a password?" Alice asked.

"Nothing's coming up, I think I broke it," Rosalie worried.

Muttering something I couldn't understand -it sounded like a bunch of profanities- she barked, "Get Edward, he'll be able to figure it out."

"Yeah yeah yeah, hold on," she yammered and there was a pause before an incredibly beautiful voice came, "Okay, I'm here."

"Thanks Edward, you have the numbers?" she turned to look at me, seeing my face in awe of Edward's voice.

"I'm in, Rosalie's an idiot," he announced, there was a faint "Hey!" in the background before some scuffing sounds, "Are you ready for the light?"

I answered quickly, "Yes."

"Who's that?" he exclaimed.

Alice was getting impatient, "Blair, now hurry up!"

"Ready, one, two, three!" and right as that angelic voice spoke the last word, lights flicked on. Well, two anyway. Around the room, rusty, dusty things were littered all over the floor. It was horrifying to see those things; metal chairs with metal clasps, wires, in different places there were knobs and buttons on the tiled walls. Alice was at a stand still, I was the first to move. As I walked, my boots crunched on things. I looked down and squinted then gasped as I saw needles rusted over from time. "Don't fall, Kurt," I informed him and pointed to what I meant. Making my way over to a lone chair, I stood quite close without actually touching it. Scratch marks decorated the armrests, causing me to tremble. It must have took a lot of force for human nails to do that. Ouch.

"It burned your insides, even more than the transformation I think. The darkness was always around, I wonder if they ever used these lights..." Alice's hands were lightly placed on my shoulders "...If I were you, I wouldn't touch anything in here. At all."

"That's a good idea," Kurt agreed, Jasper only shook his head.

Setting a hand on my chin, I thought about if I did touch something. Would it hurt: probably. Jasper would be able to help calm me though and I could try and help Alice as much as possible. Why wouldn't she want to know? So it was decided quickly; I was going to disobey her even if it was for a dumb reason. Mustering up my inner strength, I turned to them. My eyes landed on Jasper, who was staring wide eyed at me, "Don't," he whispered softly. This made Alice aware and she gave me a scared look, "What are you planning on doing?"

"If I can help, I will," I started, "Jasper can relax me, don't worry. I'm choosing this on my own."

Her voice went shrill with fright, "NO! You're not! We don't know, it might kill you! NO!"

Kurt roughly turned my face to his, "They're right, no," his lip trembled.

"Whoa there, I can handle it," I touched his warm cheek, I could see how scared he was in his eyes.

"Blair," Jasper spoke, "I don't know if I can take your pain away totally."

"That's fine," my breath caught in my throat as my fingertips traced the lines in the armrest. The lights went out except for one and it felt like I wasn't myself. More like I was two people at once and I could see part of myself was cowering against the chair. But it wasn't me, it was Alice -human Alice. Her hair was still short, but more messy and she was wet. Her skin was pallid but she had the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes were looking towards me, frightened. I wondered if she could see me, the part of me that was floating and not really there. Her chapped lips formed the words "Help me" before two doctors in white strapped her down and put a band around her forehead. There were wires connected to it, coming out of different angles and looked scary. She whimpered and then bit her lip, trying to somewhat compose herself. "Patient number 13597 is ready for treatment," a stern, icy voice vibrated off the tiled walls. A strangled cry issued from her lips followed by a gasp as the electrical switch was flicked on. Pulses of currents ran through her, the light flickered like a candled flame and an incredibly long moan-scream came from Alice. I felt like I wanted to cry, I could feel some of the pain though I doubted it was the full extent. Fireworks were let off in my bloodstream, willing my blood curdling scream to match Alice's. Then I heard a voice like it was from the other side, like I had just began to enter heaven.

"Blair, wake up, wake up honey," the melodic voice coaxed me, "Come on, wake up!"

I hadn't realized my eyes were snapped closed until I heard the voice. Cautiously, I opened my eyes to see Alice's vampire face floating about me. Someone was holding me up off the ground thank goodness, I think it was Jasper. Barely I could see past Alice's face and spotted Kurt, worried and wringing his hands fitfully. All the faces were majorly worried, Alice was past that. It saddened me, she needed to cheer up. "I saw you," I told her in a whisper, "When they shocked you," the ancient sadness in her eyes tormented me. Nodding once quick, a sob racked her body and Jasper had to put me down to comfort his wife. Kurt rushed close and I was lifted into his arms bridal style. He cuddled me as much as possible in that moment, my head was dug in his shoulder. Tears stained his jacket not from physical pain but from mental pain; they needed to know.

"Want to know what color you eyes were?" I was trying to lighten the mood as much as I could.

After tearless sniffles, there came a "Sure."

"The prettiest aqua blue I've ever seen."

"Wow, for some reason, I've always thought I had brown eyes or maybe hazel."

"Nope," I turned and gave a smile, "Blue."

"Did you see anything of a red-eyed guard?" her question made me cock an eyebrow.

"Um...I wasn't really paying attention, most of my attention was on you," I informed her of what she already guessed.

There was quiet for a few minutes, "Not to rush you, but I think we should leave the files and everything else for another day -er- night," Alice seemed tired, even though vampires couldn't sleep.

"I agree," I mumbled, clinging to Kurt.

Jasper agreed and so did Kurt, that gave us the easy way to leave. "You know, how fast to do you want to get out of here?" Jasper asked.

"Fast," I numbing said.

He looked to Alice and asked her an unknown question, she answered with a nod.

"We'll each carry one of you, so everyone won't have to tramp through again," Jasper suggested, "Go ahead and put her down, Kurt, I'm carrying you."

Briefly, I saw the dread in Kurt's eyes, but it was extinguished before he even realized it. Good going, Jasper! Setting me down softly, Kurt was scooped up by Jasper. Alice came to me and I didn't ask but I thought piggy back would be okay. She laughed as I climbed on her back and she made sure I was secure before zooming off into the night and soon out of the evil place filled with bad memories.


End file.
